Mini-Goblin monster line
The Mini-Goblin and Alec Goblin are species of monsters found in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. These monsters, small bipedal goblin-like creatures wielding spiked clubs, are palette-swapped variants of each other that have differing levels of power and defense and are fought in different locations in the game. Mini-Goblin The Mini-Goblin is a green variant. Statistically, this monster has 62 HP, 61 Attack, 16 Defense, 25 Agility, and 5 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Venus Resistance rating of 100, Mercury and Mars Resistance ratings of 72, and a Jupiter Resistance rating of 48. In battle, the Mini-Goblin uses this single battle command by default: * Attack: Used 8 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. However, this monster is also carrying the following consumable items which it may use in place of a move from its normal move list each time it acts: * 2 Herbs: An item that restores 50 HP to either itself or another monster on its side of the field. Felling a Mini-Goblin yields 25 Experience Points and 28 Coins, and there is a 1/16 chance the monster will randomly drop a Sleep Bomb. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Jupiter Djinni, its rewards increase to 32 EXP and 36 Coins. In The Lost Age it is first fought throughout Dehkan Plateau, and is subsequently fought in the lower half of the continent of Indra, as well as in Madra Catacombs. In where they are first fought, Mini-Goblins are the toughest of the monsters that appear, which in this near-beginning part of the game can make them actual threats to a barely-leveled three-member party of Adepts. Immediately following the Dehkan Plateau, though, they will be immediately outclassed by Trolls. Alec Goblin The Alec Goblin is a brown variant. Statistically, this monster has 147 HP, 190 Attack, 48 Defense, 91 Agility, and 7 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Venus Resistance rating of 100, Mercury and Mars Resistance ratings of 72, and a Jupiter Resistance rating of 48, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Mars-based attacks with a Mars power rating of 85. In battle, the Alec Goblin uses this single battle command by default: * Attack: Used 8 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. However, this monster is also carrying the following consumable items which it may use in place of a move from its normal move list each time it acts: * 1 Nut: An item that restores 200 HP to either itself or another monster on its side of the field. * 1 Oil Drop: An item which generates a usage of the Flare Storm Psynergy when used; thus, a stacked wall of fire go through the party of Adepts, dealing a Mars-based attack with a power rating of 80 and a range of 3. Felling an Alec Goblin yields 126 Experience Points and 146 Coins, and there is a 1/32 chance the monster will randomly drop a Smoke Bomb. If it is felled by the attack effect of an offensive Jupiter Djinni, its rewards increase to 163 EXP and 189 Coins. In The Lost Age it is one of the monsters that is fought in various areas of the overworld map accessible from the Great Eastern Sea as soon as you gain the ability to sail the Lemurian Ship. As one of the stock monsters you would be likely to encounter on land during the portion of the game that lasts throughout the Great Eastern Sea, the Alec Goblin is generally at the height of the food chain, with the highest physical attack among the monsters on land. But it will certainly become very easy as the Great Eastern Sea arc progresses. The Alec Goblin's name in the Japanese version is equivalent to "Angry Goblin", and some attribute the odd word "Alec" in the English version to awkward transliteration. Baboon Goblin Like with all other monster lines introduced in The Lost Age that seem to have only two variants, a third palette-swapped variant to this line exists in the code of the game cart and was even given its own name, but has none of its statistics and abilities coded beyond weak placeholder abilities. Had it been used it would have appeared as a variant with dark blue skin named Baboon Goblin. Category:Unused monsters Category:Monster lines Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun: The Lost Age Category:Monsters with high Venus resistance Category:Monsters with low Jupiter resistance Category:Monsters that drop rare items Category:Monsters with healing abilities